


Intersection

by Tarlan



Category: In and Out (1997)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives intersected following Cameron Drake's Oscar acceptance speech, changing everything for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> Written to meet smallfandomflsh prompt 19: Renewal  
> Originally inspired by the smallfandomfest FEST04 prompt First time.

Peter laughed and twirled, spinning in an orbit around Howard. Sometimes he would draw close enough to brush against him, other times moving far enough apart to lose him in the throng of dancers until, like a force of nature, he would be drawn back into close proximity again.

The look of bliss, the graceful movements, the energy and life shining in Howard's eyes; all of these called to Peter moving him in a way that no one had ever managed before. Just watching Howard smile made Peter's lips tingle with the memory of that one kiss at the intersection; his heart thumping harder in his chest from a desperate need to feel those lips again. He remembered the strong, firm body too, remembered Howard pressing hard against him as that kiss deepened, awakening something deep inside of both of them, and he felt the hollow echo of that moment in every brush of hand or shoulder as they danced now.

A conga line formed behind the bride but she traded places with her son, though Howard had no objection to leading the parade of dancers around the floor. Without knowing how it happened, suddenly she was gone and Peter was behind Howard, his hands curved around Howard's waist. Peter felt almost giddy with pleasure, moving in rhythm to the energetic beat of Macho Man, feeling the sway of hips and the slide of muscle as they danced on, barely even aware of the person behind him in the line, for all his attention had narrowed onto the feel of Howard beneath his hands.

When the song ended it segued straight into a slow dance for the last few songs of the evening. The lights dimmed and the conga line broke up into couples leaving Peter still holding onto Howard. With a little encouragement, he turned Howard to face him, seeing bright eyes shining from a face glowing with a slight sheen of perspiration, and a smile so wide that he couldn't help but grin back. It was so easy to step in closer, to slide his hands further around Howard until they were pressed together from thigh to cheek. He pressed one leg between Howard's, feeling the hard evidence of Howard's pleasure, perfectly complimenting his own excitement at Howard's childlike surprise and then acceptance. They moved together, swaying to the slow music that filled the air, losing themselves to the moment as the lights dimmed further, until only the silhouettes of other loving couples could be seen back lit against the slowly alternating lights on the disc jockey's stand.

It seemed so natural to lean in closer still and kiss Howard softly, gently, with just the slightest pressure of lips rather than the forceful taking of that first kiss at the intersection. Just a gentle nudge encouraged Howard to part his lips so Peter could taste him, could taste the wine and sweetness of wedding cake, of sugary icing so sweet and delicious.

Howard began to tremble in Peter's arms, mouth sliding from his but only to drop his head upon Peter's shoulder; his warm, ragged breath fanning against Peter's neck. They danced on slowly, held captive to the music and the feel of each other.

In another time or place, or with any other man, Peter would have leaned in and suggested they go some place private, but this was a party celebrating the renewal of Howard's parents' wedding vows. Peter knew how much Howard loved his parents, and he knew Howard would feel a conflict between his duty to them and his own budding desires. For once in his life, Peter was happy to put his own selfish desires aside and focus on someone else, on the needs of his intended partner.

He blinked hard, almost stumbling as they danced.

Oh, who was he trying to kid? For the first time in his life he understood what others had tried to describe to him on so many occasions. He felt the slow burn low in his belly, the tightness in his chest, the joy and desperation as every nerve ending tingled with desire for the man in his arms. He had fallen in love with a small town teacher who hadn't even realized he was gay until a former student outed him to the world in an Oscar ceremony only days earlier.

He had fallen in love with Howard Brackett.

The dance ended; the music slowly fading as the evening came to a close but Peter couldn't bear to let go. The lights brightened a fraction as the remaining guests began to slip from the hall. Peter flinched as a strong hand landed on his shoulder, breaking the spell. He turned to see kindly eyes looking up at him as Howard's father smiled warmly.

"Take good care of my boy or you'll answer to me come morning," he stated gruffly but with affection.

"Dad!"

Peter nodded over Howard's indignant cry. "Yes, sir. I will."

Gently, he urged Howard towards the door, sensing a little reluctance that vanished when Howard saw his parents nod their approval.

Outside the night was warm with no L.A. smog to conceal the starry heavens. Peter kept his arm wrapped around Howard's waist as they walked along the main street to where Howard lived alone, not wanting to lose the closeness and intimacy of the past hour. They paused on the porch, sharing another kiss that made Peter ache deep inside and then Howard's hand was wrapping around his, drawing him inside the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. He felt Howard tense as they entered the room and looked at the large, starlit bed.

Peter understood. Coming out had been a brave and necessary move to avoid ruining two lives, but consummating that newfound knowledge with intimacy with another man was something new entirely. Peter kept his moves smooth and gentle as he encouraged Howard to kick off his shoes and remove his tuxedo jacket and pants. He unraveled the bow tie and let his hands smooth beneath the slightly damp shirt, stroking up along the warm ribcage and firm muscle, toying with the smattering of chest hair before rubbing a tiny nipple. Howard moaned, arching into his touch and Peter couldn't resist burying his face into the juncture of shoulder and neck, lips nuzzling Howard's throat and jaw. He drew back and teased open the shirt buttons, leaving the shirt hanging open as he swiftly removed his own clothing.

In the starlight, Howard was so pale and vulnerable, a virgin in every sense of the word, and Peter felt both awe and amazement in equal measure as he touched Howard intimately for the first time. The heavy cock twitched in his hand, hardening further and Peter smoothed the tiny beads of precome over the tip even as he reached for Howard's hand and placed it on his own engorged shaft. He could feel Howard's knees trembling as Peter stroked him, could feel his own knees threatening to buckle under the pure magic of touching and being touched.

It took careful maneuvering but they ended up on the bed facing each other, hands still pulling and stroking, caressing and twisting, drawing each other to an impossibly slow and beautiful climax. Afterwards, Peter grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned them both up, not needing to imagine Howard's prissy reaction to being left sticky and unclean. Howard simply stared up at him in sleepy, sated awe before snuggling back against him when Peter climbed back into the bed and drew the covers over them.

If there was another freak-out on the cards for either of them then he knew it would wait until the cold light of day but, for now, the magic of the evening lingered and he held on tight to his lover, and slept.

END


End file.
